


Kindergarten AU (HasturxLigur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An adorable AU from @dovahcourts where Hastur and Ligur are in Kindergarten~Their art is adorable as is this idea and stumbling upon it during this episode of depression has given me a try at writing somethingLastly, happy birthday to them~Small ficlets based on art of theirs~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Kindergarten AU (HasturxLigur)

Monkey Bars

/Young!Hastur trying to impress Young!Ligur but he fell and hurt himself in the process and Ligur is trying to console him/

-

Hastur wasn't the most popular kid on the playground-or in school in general for that matter.

He was kind of a skinny long little one with the most bizarre dark eyes that none of the other kids really felt comfortable looking into.

So… He was more than often alone on the playground, barely picked for groups during class time, and sat alone outside during lunch period as the friends at the distant tables talked and laughed with one another, picked groups for class later, and what to play on the playground after lunch.

That was, until… He came….

EVERYONE saw him when he was brought into the building to be signed in as a new student. EVERYONE saw him and his amazingness. EVERYONE at once, wanted him as a friend!

His name was Ligur, he was new to the country, knew no one, a clean slate for potential friends…

Maybe even, Hasturs friend?

That day on the playground, Ligur being led by the headteacher outside to see around, Hastur tried his damndest to be anywhere the boys eyes looked.

Every single spot, Hastur raced to, left, right, center-

He needed to be above everyone else, he stuck out but not with so many kids outside vying for Ligurs gaze!

He quickly raced to the monkey bars, unafraid for the first time about the height and tried climbing on top of them to stand out better.

Heights made him weak, the bars themselves smooth and slippery below his hands and worse below his sneakers and so, one look forward towards Ligur, seeing from his place 'on top of the world' he lost his balance and fell backwards.

Mid fall, he flipped like a cat and landed on hands and feet, crumpled and fell next face first with shivering limbs.

He expected a grown-up to come over to see to him, but when the sound of rushing was smaller feet, Hastur expected then to be laughed at… The kids weren't going to hide their joy of another's pain-

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" A voice he'd never heard before asks and soft dark hands touched his trembling small white ones.

Hastur forgot himself, his eyes, and looked up to see the most amazing bewitching eyes he'd ever seen! The most worried color of green-

"I...I t..think so…"

"Comes with showing off, Mr. La-Vista!" The headteacher scolded lightly as she approached the two.

"I saw you running like a rabbit, Mr. La-Vida looked, I knew what you'd been doing!"

"So your the kid who was everywhere, your super fast!" Ligur pointed out instead, sounding amazed!

"Fast even climbing this thing to see above everyone!" Ligur kept going, still holding Hasturs shaking hands.

He hadn't noticed he'd been crying nor how filthy he looked, but did notice he was smiling weakly as Ligur helped him up and then that his hands were still held as Ligur himself lead him inside to the nurse's room, the head teacher forgotten behind them.

-

Dancing In The Rain

/Young Hastur and Young Ligur doing a dance in the rain/

-

"If it starts to rain children, come back in!" A teacher spoke as he released the kids for recess.

It had been cloudy and windy all morning. The kids all vibrating due to being quiet and still so long PRAYED the rain held as they raced to the playground equipment, trying to enjoy outside and burn as much energy as they could before it rained.

Amongst them was Hastur and Ligur~

After his first day being shown the school and Hasturs failed monkey bar show, the smaller child had stuck close to Hastur, ignored offers to join this group of friends or to sit here for lunch with these kids. Even walked past kids on the playground who tried stopping him as he was lead by Hastur to some place or other, ideas on what to do the best from Hastur~

It began to pour before anyone really had a chance to do much else but get excited for outside, and so, the children charged back inside, some screaming for being wet, others complaining.

But when Hastur started for the building, Ligurs hand pulled his backwards and he looked back.

"It's all ours, Hast! Let's go!" Ligur yowled happily and made to race along, but waiting for his best friend.

Said friend stared back at him, confused before saying softly, "But they said… Go inside when it started to rain.."

"We will, but look!" And so Hastur did.

Puddles of wet mud littered the whole playground! No one insight to splash through them but he and Ligur!

Ligur wanted to share in this moment of puddles with HIM, Hastur!

He reached for Ligurs reaching hand.

Ligur smiled and grabbed it, laughing out loud as he and Hastur danced in the puddles, rain shed from their rain slickers, two best friends jumping into puddles and getting muddy together in the process~

-

Prince, Prince, Dragon

/When neither of you want to be the princess so you're both princes and one is a dragon./

-

Class time was once very bitter for Hastur, no one wanted to play with him, called him for a group game, nothing.

Ligur changed that swiftly, everyday was something new with the two~

Today, light snow drifted outside, parents coming in slow lines to grab their kids before it got worse, meant the kids had a fun day to do as they liked.

Ligur, felt like playing Kingdom!

"Who'll be the Princess though?" Hastur asked as Ligur fit the sword sheath into place around his shoulder.

"You can't, your the Prince…" Ligur spoke then blinked, eyes a confused purple, "But I don't wanna be a Princess netiehr…"

"I could be one!" Crowley said, a student often seen with Aziraphale. Aziraphale himself being picked up early so Crowley had no one.

"YOU?" Hastur snipped and Crowley shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Ligur said and spoke to Hastur privately.

In the end, neither were Princesses, both were Princes, Ligur in 'distress' whilst Hastur valiantly saved him from…

"Why am I the dragon? How can there be two Princes?" Crowley asked in the makeshift Dragon costume before the castle made from boxes, guarding Prince Ligur.

"Shush, dragons don't talk!" Hastur spoke bravely and poked the dragon costume with his plastic sword.

Crowley raised his little arms and gave a muffled, pathetic, "Raawr," To which Ligur above called out in 'distress', "Prince Hastur, Prince Hastur, save me!"

"Rawr… Rawr… Ehh.." Crowley muttered as Hastur poked him with a brave stance, Ligur above looking admiringly down upon his 'Prince charming' as he was 'saved', Crowley falling to his side with a huff of defeat and boredom as he was used as a ladder to grab Ligur and bring him down off the castle and into the 'happily ever after' of the other side of the room~


End file.
